Snowflake on ice
by dhalpin3
Summary: A series of short vignettes on Illyana's time in the X-Brig. During her incineration she had only minor roles, yet she had major impacts. Here are some possibilities on what may have done one during her imprisonment. BONUS, the story ends with the battle with Dr. Strange (always wanted to have seen that story told).


**Snowflake on Ice**

Author's note: A series of short vignettes on Illyana's time in the X-Brig. During her incineration she had only minor roles, yet she had major impacts. Here are some possibilities on what may have done one during her imprisonment. BONUS, the story ends with the battle with Dr. Strange (always wanted to have seen that story told).

**Part 1 How do you confine one such as her?**

_"Thanks for all your help Stephan"_ Scott said. Scott, Dr Stephan Strange, and Emma Frost were sitting in Scotts office's private reception area (comfy chairs scattered about the room each with a small drink table). Dr Strange had just put down his coffee mug (black no sugar) while Scott continued to sip from his (some coffee with his cream and sugar) and Emma sipped her tea (F&M imperial blend for those who want to know).

_"Physical containment we can handle, but, well the mystical is a bit out of our league". "No thanks needed Scott" _Strange replied, "_It's been awhile and I've always liked the bay area. Tell me though, how long do you plan on confining her, it's not everyday somebody plays Russian roulette with the fate of the world"._ Emma and Scott glanced at each other. _"Not really sure at this point"_ answered Emma _"She risked everything and everybody for her own benefit, we can't trust her and we certainly can't let her loose"._ Strange resumed an earlier conversational offer "_And your sure you don't want to let the Avengers or Shield handle her?_ _There are other organizations that have experience with incarcerating magical entities". "No, not at this time" _replied Scott _"So far she's complied with all that has been demanded of her. Frankly I was concerned that she would refuse to allow her imprisonment and after this whole destruction of the elder gods episode we have to consider her quite dangerous. I'm glad that Illyana is complying, now if she escapees or decides to no longer comply then we'll need to revisit the issue with you". "No problem Scott, I understand, she's family to the X-Men"_ Strange replied with a slight nod. _"Danger understands how to invoke the precast incantations and the confinement wards are self renewing. I'll check in every few weeks to make sure that the spells are still good". _

_"Is there anything else about your examination of her that we should know"_ Emma inquired? "_Mrs. Rasputin continues to be quite, well... intriguing" _Dr. Strange mused while rubbing his chin with his right hand (all while trying to appear suitably mystical, mages must keep up appearances with the lay public). _"She is quite unique in that she was demonic and soulless but now actually appears to have an actual soul. In addition she appears oddly when viewed with certain examination spells"._ _"Oddly"_ asked Scott with some concern, _"Could you provide more detail"? "Think of a record or a spliced set of movie film"_ Dr Strange said after some thought. _"Mss Rasputin is jittery at an aura level. The record appears to keep skipping to different tracks, not continuously but from time to time. If I use a film analogy then she goes from 16mm to 72mm, black and white to color, faded and scratchy to new and shinny. Now jumble it together, 16mm black and white to 72mm Color, then it gets scratchy, then 16mm but still colored and scratchy, and then, well you get the point, jittery. I believe this is another indication that she really has regained her soul and is likely in some transitional state. How long will this transition state will last, assuming it ever ends, is unknown; assuming that this actually is a transitional state. This might just truly reflect what the aura of the demonic mixed with soul looks like". _Dr. Strange briefly thought upon his academia publishing plans "_This should make for a good paper for Mystics quarterly; ha Victor and his weak paper on Latveria mystic standing stones and their uses in ritual folk dancing"._

_"Well, if you don't mind I'll be off",_ with an answering nod from Scott Dr Strange then crossed his arms while waving his hands with his fingers in certain positions and faded away (to fisherman's wharf to play tourist for an hour).

Emma stood up while Scott leaned back in the chair and stretched, _"I still think she's better off confined elsewhere"_ Emma stated. _"Strange is right, this is magical and we just don't really have the understanding". "You right"_ Scott replied as he stood, "_but as long as Illyana is complying the reasons for keeping her here are still valid",_ Scott started ticking off the points as they left the conference room.

_"First, Peter would never allow us to send her away; she really is family for some of us._

_Second, teleporters of her abilities are rare to say the least, not to mention the ability to navigate time._

_Third, Stephan summed it up nicely with the word magical. We really don't have anybody who understands magic, well with Magik we have our own in-house expert._

_Fourth, look how many Utopians we assembled in case she resisted, we have to confront the fact we actually don't know the real extent of Illyana's abilities or power levels. That power is better here under our care and frankly on our side._

_Fifth, her ability to plan and execute to plan is phenomenal. If you take her statement at face value then she manipulated everybody and even existence itself to arrive at the point where the elder gods ended up destroyed and she regained her soul. That kind of strategic and tactical planning we need on our side, not against us._

_Sixth, Illyana appears to actually want to stay here. Considering one through five it behooves us to retain she"._

_"And Seventeenth, I know, I saw the power point slides as well" _finished Emma_ "Anybody who could have done all this could easily have planed for the outcomes that resulted. We could still be walking paths she has laid out for us. Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer"._

**Part 2: One of Danielle's many visits.**

Danger examined the visitor, _"Ok Dani, you know the drill, no touching (not like you can)_. _No passing of information about the X-Brig_. _Only one visitor at a time, unless approved by Scott, Emma, or other authorized personnel_. _No weapons or magical artifacts_. _No magical or telepathic communication_. _You are being monitored and recorded at all time, both audio and video, and by other sensors_. _Unless authorized, do not step close to the cell wall_. _ No food or drink. Oh, and no gum"._ Danielle thought the last request was rather odd (and new) but did not bother to inquire about the gum rule. _"Roger, same as always Danger, I compendia". _

The cell block access door slide open after Danger was done verifying that Danielle was not carrying any contraband. Illyana was, as always, was in cell at the end hexagonal cell access room (the other room walls hiding equipment used to confine and monitor Illyana). Illyana was half reclined on the bench leaning up against the left side wall idly twirling a few stands of hair with her right hand. Dani walked up to the transparent cell wall, again seeing that there were still no chairs in the room (despite repeated requests to Danger). _"I guess chairs are contraband as well"_ mused Dani (in fact they were). Illyana slightly turned her head and watched Dani approach. After a few seconds of silence Illyana initiated the conversation.

_"Thanks for not asking how are you"_ Illyana said with a slight tired grin. _"We both know how I'm doing and that tired pleasantry just really doesn't work"._ _"I know"_ replied Danielle, "_Your here and not going anywhere soon"_. Moonstar decided to try a different conversational tact this time _"What happened to your bangs?_ _I been meaning to ask, I don't recall you ever having anything but bangs"_. Illyana glanced up at her hair and held out the stand of hair that she was twirling, _"Haircuts are controlled, just like everything else"_ Illyana gave a sarcastic left handed grin. "_I suspect one of the staff has some odd ideas that my hair may play some aspect in my abilities; resulting in the new and not really liked hairstyle"_. Danger noted the comment and sent a text to Dr. Nemesis (Magik has noticed the hair style, likely your Samson hypothesis is null and void, reference recordings attached).

_"I guess I should be happy they don't shave my head thinking I'll repunzel my way out of here"_ Illyana ended with a slight laugh. _"You're looking good chief, things still going well with you and Sam"?_ _"Yea, when I'm not punching him. He's a good kisser, amongst other things"_ answered Dani. Illyana dropped her hair and turned to her right, propping herself in the corner of the cell. _"I haven't seen Mr. Grim in a while, is the rest of the team still having therapy or did he just give up on talking with me"._ _"Yes the team is still in therapy"_ Dani crossed her arms and frowned as she spoke _"As you well know"_. Illyana sighed, _"Actual Danielle I don't know, I only know what people tell me and that's not much"._

Illyana shifted, sitting up straighter "_Sooo, what's on the agenda today_" enquired Illyana. _"I don't really know"_ replied Dani, _"It's been a few days and I thought I'd come down and make another attempt to talk some sense into you"_. Illyana sat back with her shoulders against the cell wall. _"Dani I did what I did, I did what I believed I had to do, I did what I needed to do, it's done, nothings going to change that, you know that"_. Dani found the conversation returning to familiar and unsatisfying themes (like old tire tracks worn into stone). _"I know, I know"_ Dani replied while waving her hands in the air _"You did what you had to do, regardless of who got hurt, regardless of the consequences, I know._ _A sorry won't really help, but would be a start"_ Dani shouted as she stepped closer to the cell wall. **"STEP AWAY FROM THE CELL"** Danger's voice filled the room, **"THIS IS YOUR ONLY WARNING"**. _"Opps, sorry, don't want a repeat of last time"_, Dani hastily stepped backwards. _"Thanks"_ Illyana stated with more then a little honesty".

Author's note. Illyana's cell has many levels of security. One of the first actions was to incapacitate both the cell occupant and (sometimes) the visitor as well. Incapacitation usually was electric shock, but there was other random deterrents used to keep any would be jail breakers guessing. The most unpleasant one to date was sudden jarring movement which unfortunately had resulted in a rather bloody nose for Illyana. Rather lucky that she did not have more injuries from that accident. However post concussive force analysis by Danger indicated that her nose should have broken (and the healing had progressed at an accelerated rate) so luck my not have actually had much to do with it. Wisely this little snafu was kept from Colossus and Scott personally apologized to Illyana.

_"Damn it, Illyana"_ Dani hissed at Illyana _"I don't' want to keep having the same dead end conversation over and over, I'm trying to get you to understand_. _I'm your friend, or so I always thought I was. You don't do what you did to your friends"_ she angrily concluded. Illyana stood in her cell facing Dani, _"Dani, for what its worth I regret the harm. I did alter the plan so Amara would survive and then altered it again at the last minute so Roberto would avoid death"_. "_So that's it, regret"_ huffed Dani, _"Just regret, nice to know we matter so much"_. _"I'm not happy at what had to be done" _Illyana sighed as she sat back down _"Just happy it's over"._

Dani rolled her tongue against her cheek trying to think of something to say. "_I've never asked how do you, um, what do you do to occupy your time here?_ _I mean you have access to some form of entertainment, right"?_ Illyana gave a tired smile, _"Some, one of the walls works kind of a like a terminal, its voice activated but any request is first examined by Danger_. _No internet, only selected books, (once reviewed), some music (once reviewed), some TV/film (once reviewed), no email, not IMing, no phone calls, no contact_. _Mostly, I think"_. _"Heck I'd probably end up binge watch TV shows"_ Dani replied _"You might want to check out Angle, Grim, or even Buffy the vampire slayer"._ Illyana stared briefly at Dani, _"No, I don't really like such shows"_ she sighed again and went back to leaning in the corner.

Dani sighed as well, _"Illyana, why are you still here"?_ (Danger activated additional recording sensors). _"I mean"_ Dani waved her right hand around indicating the X-Brig _"Can this really contain you?_ _When you were younger, back before you, um, back when we were all young you never seemed to be willing to accept anything like this_". "_Where would I go"_ Illyana replied with a shrug. _"It's just as I said to those minor imps who tried to free me, I want a life_. _I want a normal, as much as that is possible, life_. _I want my friends to trust me again, that will take time, if ever_. _This appears to be the path that leads in that direction. As for breaking out_ (danger zoomed in), _why?_ _Assuming I could, what would it get me? What I want is not out there"_ Illyana gestured in a circle indicating the world, "_what I want is here"_ Illyana concluded.

_"I don't know Illyana, you burned a lot of bridges, you burned a lot of people"_ Dani said shaking her head "_trust is going to take a long time if ever"._ _"Well Dani, time I understand"_ Illyana replied (Danger sent a text message to Scott, minor hit on timeline pre-examination hypothesis, Illyana may have already examined this incarceration outcome, recommend additional randomization to alter any pre-examined timeline behaviors). _"Well, I've got to go, Sam and I are having dinner"_ Dani concluded the visit. _"Thanks for coming Dani, I really mean that"_ Illyana said, _"Until next time". _

**Part 3: Assessment of the magical entities from limbo attempt to free Illyana **

The Scene: Dr Nemesis, Danger, Dr. Kavita Rao and Madison Jefferies (The X-Club science team) are all virtually meeting, think of a swarm of computer monitors in a black void, each monitor showing the face of a participant, while additional monitors scroll information.

_"Well this absolutely proves our magical sensors suck"_ declared Dr. Nemesis, _"Those creatures hitched a ride in here and we had no idea until they exited their host._ _Magik could probably raise the Devil himself and we would only notice if she let us"_ Nemesis angrily concluded. _"A bit of an exaggeration"_ answered Danger, _"It's true we did not sense anything until they exited Mr. Grim, but the sensors did detect them afterwards"_. Danger continued, "_The sensors are looking for Mrs. Rasputin to emit magical energy and she did not emit any such energy, at least none that we can detect_. _However, it appears that Mrs. Rasputin is able to detect magical energy and even magical entities without any magical emanations"_. _"An interesting ability all by itself"_ concluded Dr. Rao _"I followed up the event with a personal interview of the subject, here are the transcripts and the video recordings"._

Transcript Excerpt:

Visuals: Dr. Rao is sitting in a chair (yes admin types can have a chair) in the X-Brig, three feet away from Illyana's cell wall. Illyana is sitting on the cell bench, facing Dr. Rao.

**Dr. Rao:** When did you first become aware that Mr. Grim was harboring magical entities?

**Magik:** Demons.

**Dr. Rao:** Come again?

**Magik:** Demons, you called them magical entities. They were minor demons, servant imps as it were.

**Dr. Rao:** Thank you for the clarification as to the sub type, so when did you first sense the magical entities?

**Magik:** When Dr. Grim first entered the outer chamber and was going over the protocols with Danger.

**Dr. Rao:** How is that? You had no idea that Dr. Grim was there at that time. You only knew of his planned visit that day, not the time.

**Magik:** An analogy would be how you feel heat. You don't have to see the heat source to feel the heat if it is has a sufficiently intensity.

**Dr. Rao:** Yet our sensors detected nothing.

**Magik:** In that case your sensing spells were not sufficient. The magical entities, as you call them, had hidden themselves inside of Mr. Grim, and were attempting to hide their magical emanations.

POST EXAMINATION NOTE: Post Mr. Grim event telemetry examination of Magik's tension level and heartbeat monitoring showed it went from a relaxed state to one of mild tension at the time Mr. Grim exited the elevator. This data collaborates Magik's statements in this interview.

**Dr. Rao:** How were you able to sense the heat as it were?

**Magik:** I am also a magical entity. I now scan as baseline human, but I was fully demonic at one point. I still retain the senses of such an entity. I sensed them and as they drew near I determined what they were and their likely motives due to their aura flavor or color as it were.

**Dr. Rao:** Do all such magical entities radiate this heat as it were?

**Magik:** Yes, as you well know, it takes an active act to hide such emanations. Mind you that there are natural predators that are able to mask there emanations, their nature as it were.

**Dr. Rao:** Are you able to block such emanations?

**Magik:** Yes, if I so decide.

**Dr. Rao:** Are you right now?

**Magik:** No, that would be violating the spirit and intent of this incarceration.

**Dr. Rao:** Have you seen such emulations from anybody else who visits you?

**Magik:** Yes, Dani. She has magical tones as it were due to her being Hel's Valkyrie.

**Dr. Rao:** Can you see through all such attempt to hide, as it were, without casting magic?

**Magik:** No.

**Dr. Rao:** What do you see when you look at Dani?

**Magik:** Duality. I see Dani as she is; I also can see an echo, a shadow of Dani in her Valkyrie incarnation. In addition, I see her emotional state, which is mostly just being angry with me.

**Dr. Rao:** Who else has magical tones to their aura?

**Magik:** Well Meagan for one. Hmm, when Penn and Teller were here filming that episode of Bullshit for Showtime (Mutants are Bullshit) Teller was more then he appeared.

**Dr. Rao:** What do you see when you look at me?

**Magik:** I see a woman who is slight annoyed at my answers.

**Dr. Rao:** That was not necessary.

**Magik:** That is the answer to your question, you have no native magic but your aura does reveal your emotional state and it indicates slight annoyance with me. Ahh, now it shows slight disbelief and curiosity at the same time.

**Dr. Rao:** Are you able to read all people this well?

**Magik:** No, you are especially vocal at the aura level, as it were. Most people on this island tend to be very suspensions, this damps down what you can read in their aura.

**Dr. Rao:** So Mr. Grim's aura was odd?

**Magik:** Yes, I could see the aura was being falsified and there were entities hiding.

Dr. Nemesis immediately added Illyana's name to the list of those banded from poker night.

Additional spirited debate continued. In the end the X-Club concluded that Illyana had not tried to escape but that additional sensors were needed. For some reason Dr. Nemesis was inordinately focused upon poker.

**Part 4: PLAN 13**

Peter and Kitty had just departed the X-Brig to get ready for the dimensional jaunt to the Crimson Dimension while Scott worked with Danger to prep Illyana for her transfer to the surface. _"This had better not be an attempt to get out of confinement Magik"_ Scott started to lecture Illyana. _"I'd hate to think that you're trying to manipulate this crisis to your own advantages". "Scott I'm confined here by your orders and my own volition, it would be rather silly of me to try to cut and run when I'm trying to provide prove that I can be trusted" _Illyana stated while Danger continued adjusting Illyana's bomb jacket. _"I mean it when I say I want to help"._

_"Illyana, you really think it's possible that Cyttorak can be convinced to reject Cain as the Juggernaut?"_ Scott asked. "_Uncertain but quite possible, Cyttorak is powerful but rather dim to most things"_ Illyana answered as Danger continued her modifications, "_It's quite possible that he frankly will not noticed the intrusion of other godly influences until somebody rubs his nose in it. He tends to be rather excessively focused on his voyeuristic enjoyment of destruction and oblivious to all else"_. Danger nodded her head at Scott, _"The harness will now accept commands from the authorized minders to permit allowed dimensional travel and the use of authorized magic"._

_"Is there anyone you can consult on this, Dr. Strange, some magic ritual, some oracles or something" _Scott inquired while double checking that bomb jacket. _"Not in the time we have"_ Illyana answered, _"I suspect Strange is rather busy at the moment, rituals will take too much time, you appear to not want me to examine the timelines (wise choice as that would require all of my powers being unhindered) and I've already used up my three questions with the ladies". "Ladies, um who are the ladies" Scott replied. "Fate" _Illyana answered after a moment,_ "One of the incarnations of Fate is the Norn Witches, Urd, Verdande, and Skuld, rather appropriate considering the current situation. You can ask three questions about your future which may in fact allow you to change that future or, as all too often happens, ensnares you in that fate you are trying to escape. I regained my soul so I asked better questions then most"._

Scott considered for a moment,_ "Magik I have a secondary goal for you, assuming that Cyttorak strips Cain of the power of the Juggernaut" _Scott declared. _"The Juggernaut has been a persistent source of aggravation and dismay for the X-Men; if possible I'd like you to try to take the Juggernaut power if the opportunity arises"._ Illyana turned her head to look Scott in the eye _"And you think this good idea for somebody you've locked up"_ Illyana replied. _"You're already concerned that these facilities can't contain me if I set my mind to it, now you want to throw in a major power upgrade"_? "_The power of the Juggernaut is a magical force, your familiar with such and by locking away the power of the Juggernaut we prevent somebody else getting it. Frankly I don't think additional power has any real bearing on your continued confinement, it's a risk I'm willing to take at this point"._

Illyana briefly frowned in thought "_It doesn't work that way Scott_. _Cyttorak may be dense as the proverbial rock, but even he would notice if another hell lord tries to take the power of the Juggernaut"_. Illyana opened her mouth to dismiss Scott secondary plan but then closed it as she rethought the possible consequences of Scott's request.

_"Why do you need salt to gate to the Crimson dimension"_ Scott asked as they walked to the elevator, _"Why can't you just teleport"?_ _"Cyttorak would likely find that rude and presumptuous"_ Illyana slowly answered, still lost in thought, _"We want to approach him as supplicants, plus a protection circle will be needed for anyone who accompanies me, basic spell casting 101 here when venturing into such locations"_. Illyana and Scott boarded the elevator and rode in silence, Scott focused on the crisis, Illyana in contemplation of the upcoming trip and the possible fallout if she tried to act upon Scott's request.

**Part 5: Assessment of Illyana's detection of Hell transport**

The Scene: Again Dr Nemesis, Danger, Dr. Kavita Rao, and Madison Jefferies (The X-Club science team) are again virtually meeting, think of a swarm of computer monitors in a black void, each monitor showing the face of a participant, while additional monitors scroll information. Scott is monitoring anonymously.

_"Well now we have people teleporting directly into the cell block and the alarms don't go off, I think it's time to admit confining Magik this way is a farce"_ stated Dr. Nemesis. _"We should freeze her or something to make sure she's not awake"_ he concluded.

_"She detected the failed transport to Hel at a significant distance, plus she already knew where Mrs. Moonstar was located at"_ Dr. Rao added. _"Note that she was in a meditative state at the time which I think enhanced her sensitivity to magic, she appears quite in tune to the act of casting spells and the consequence of the spell casting._ _In addition she shows no surprise at the team being teleported into the X-Brig_. _However, I don't believe she disabled any alarms or negated any wards"_ she concluded.

_"I believe Hela disabled the alarms, not Magik. But how did Magik know where Danielle Moonstar was"_ injected Danger, _"Unless Magik had previously caste some kind of tracking spell upon Moonstar it should not have been possible. As her jailer I took the opportunity to ask her" _(Transcript Attached).

**Danger:** How did you know that Mrs. Moonstar was in Hel?

**Magik:** The force of the magical disruption. Dani was summoned/sucked into Hel by Hela rather hastily and with brute force. This caused major magical seismic waves as it were. I was able to feel the magical earthquake and discern its cause.

**Danger:** Discern how?

**Magik:** Rather hard to explain. Think of sound or taste, I tasted what the summoning desired. I heard Hela's invocation and need. I felt Dani's magical relocation. I smelled Hel.

**Danger:** And you did nothing to help?

**Magik:** I am imprisoned. I did attempt to notify you but you were busy and all communication from my cell was blocked. You might want to rethink that, just suggesting. I could have attempted magical communication but idea of the bomb jacket activating rather dissuaded me. Shaped charges, thermite, and napalm are just not pleasant. I did mention it to Scott when I had the opportunity, but by then the others were already gone to Hell and then apparently on to Hel. You will have to ask Scott why he did not decide release me so I could go offer aid to the group while they were in Hell and then later in Hel. I suspect he was still rather annoyed with me about the whole Juggernaut thingie and what happened to Peter.

**Danger:** You knew they were in Hel?

**Magik:** No, I knew they went to Hell, I surmised that they would eventually end up in Hel. When they returned I could sense that they came from Hel.

**Danger:** But you asked about Hell.

**Magik:** Hell was the more interesting of the two destinations, Hel was just about Hela, but Hell was an unknown. I wondered what had happened there and what they had done to escape.

**Danger:** The group responded negatively to your inquiries.

**Magik:** Yes, they were not happy that I did not come to their aid. The fact that I was locked up and restrained did not apparently matter. I guess I was supposed to do something to save the day. In fact it was actually better then I was not there. Hela would not have been very welcoming of my presence. Dani was Hela's vassal so Hela could expect and demand Dani's aid and the aid of Dani's friends. However, my presence and assistance would imply an obligation by Hela to me, a debt as it were. Hell lords never like being in debt.

**Danger:** They appear to have gotten off rather lightly in Hell. How was that possible?

**Magik:** Mephisto likes to play, rather like a cat. Moreover, he knew that they had some relationship with me. While no hell lord will ever admit to respecting another hell lord, we hell lords due tend to tread lightly around issues that directly effect other hell lords (hell wars tend to get extra messy) unless we're looking for a fight. An analogy would be that tigers do not fight over a squirrel, although they might posture and growl a lot. They fight over bigger prizes then just trivial morsels.

**Danger:** Yet you did not explain this to them.

**Magik:** They were not really interested in reasons. Dani and the others were more interested in yelling at me and blaming me for not helping then actually asking why. Again that fact that I was locked up (something all of them agreed with) did not apparently matter. This bomb jacket does tend to make one focus on the rules.

Again a spirited debate ensured. In the end the X-Club concluded that Illyana had not tried to escape but that some kind of alarm button was needed for Illyana to initiate emergency communications. Dr Nemesis of course wanted some tissue samples (he always wants samples).

**Part 6: Psych Evaluation by Emma**

Scott walked into the dining room direct from his morning shower, vigorously drying his hair with a towel. He was dressed in his usually white robe (with the inevitable little X in a circle over the heart). Emma was already at the breakfast table drinking her morning tea and nibbling on some grapes and cheese. "_Morning Hon_" Scott murmured as he hugged her from behind and kissed the top of her head. "_Mmm, nice"_ Emma murmured as she tilted her head back and they exchanged a long kiss. "_You're up early"_ Scott said as he sat down next to her. _"Wanted to put the finishing touches on Illyana's psych eval"_ Emma answered, _"The X-Club has examined her physically and the Cuckoos and I did a 360 psych eval while asking her questions and doing various tests"_. There was a gap in the conversation for a few long seconds until Scott prompted _"And"_?

Emma sighed, _"It's complicated, she's apologetic but unrepentant. _ _She appears be telling the truth, as much as the girls and I can determine, but her psyche is complex and contradictory. Even worse, I'd have to say she's one of the biggest abuse victims I've ever sensed_". _"How, her time in limbo I hope"_ Scott asked as his eye brows narrowed. _"I believe so, but this is where it gets complicated. We know very little of how she came to be re-embodied, but I believe it was bad, very bad. She has many of the symptoms of suppressed trauma. Worse, there is intense internalized self loathing. Now mix this all up in a nice demonic flavored stew and it becomes very hard to discern what are real issues and what is just psychic noise related to a very odd and unique mental state. Another interesting point is that emotionally she is still mostly 17ish years old. She has adult motivations and understanding, but her human formative time is still mostly from the past". _

_"Did she allow you to mind probe her" _Scott inquired after a few seconds. _"Heavens no, we did not even ask"_ Emma answered, "_Neither I or the girls had any desire to do more then surface probing. There's a lot in there that is highly unpleasant, likely partially what she experienced in limbo and on her timeline travels, but mostly the whole demonic thing". "Anything odd or unusual Emma, you look troubled" _Scott asked.

Emma reflected upon the Rorschach and other tests. They had been straight forward with the usual dull answers (the intent was to more stimulate mental emulations so as to later correlate the answers with mental state). Basic look at this ink blot and give an answer.

BEGIN REFLECTION

_"Cloud"_

_"Sunny sky"_

_"Gum"_

_"Magneto blowing up a city"_

_"More gum"_

_"Phoenix blowing up a city"_

_"Dani lecturing me"_

_"Illyana I'd like you to please take this more seriously. I understand the desire to be flippant but please actually look at the cards before giving an answer"_ Emma had rebuked. Emma was sitting in a chair facing Illyana who was sitting on her bunk facing Emma; the Cuckoos were in the cell block annex area with Danger, their hive mind linked with Emma. There is a small table in front of Emma holding the Rorschach cards. Emma was, of course, dressed in her usual white conservative stripper like attire (including a small cape). The air conditioning can be heard faintly rattling in the background.

_"Fine"_ Illyana had grumbled. "_Ok, how about this one"_ Emma showed a card and Illyana stared at it for a second and then answered, "_Red fanged Orketch in mid strike"_. _"Um, ok what is an Orketch" _asked Emma as she turned the card to look at it herself. _"Minor predatory demon, hunts in packs"_ answered Illyana. Cuckoos hive mind examination (Passive, no twinges, bored. We continue to see none of this jitter you asked us to look for).

_"Ok how about this one"_ Emma showed another card and again Illyana stared at it for a second and then answered, _"Fire strike incantation"._ Cuckoos (Slight satisfaction, possible zapping of something, no jitter, and We're bored too).

_"And this one"_ Emma showed another card and again Illyana stared at it for a second, then smiled for the first time and answered, _"Lockheed, little stinker"._ _"Lockheed? Oh Pryde's dragon" _answered Emma. Cuckoos (Nostalgia , some odd flickering, might this be the jitter? if so its rather minor and no different then anybody reflecting upon memories).

_And this one"_ Emma showed another card and Illyana stared at it for a few seconds, and then answered, _"No, next one please". "What's wrong with this one"_ asked Emma as she again turned the card to look at it herself. _"It's nothing, I just don't like what I saw"_ Illyana answered. _"What did you see"_ Emma asked. _"Nothing that I'm going to share"_ replied Illyana, _"Next one"._ Cuckoos (Ouch , unpleasant recollections, not sure if its her doing something or having something done to her. No jitter, in fact she's flat lining as if she is suppressing the remembrances, unpleasant sexual overtones, images of a child crying. Yuck, please move on).

_"Ok how about this one"_ Emma showed another card and again Illyana stared at it for a second, then sat back with a smile and a slight laugh, _"You, I see you Mrs. Frost". "Me, in what way" _Emma asked._ "Hmm, funny, I suppose you don't know the full details of the story_. _Remember the time that you kidnapped Kitty, well I... I mean the original Illyana, traveled on the astral plain to see how Kitty was doing. Kitty was confined in a chair while you were playing mental games with her, telling her that you were going to mentally brainwash her to join your group of Hellions. Kitty was able to see Illyana for some reason and this allowed you to see me as well. You hit Illyana with a psychic blast and that completely disrupted our psyche. That was the time the new mutants, and later Kitty, first learned that I was a sorceress. That blast put Illyana into a kind of mystic shock and some of my inner Ids were briefly let loose in physical form. The new mutants were already slightly scared of me and the Ids terrorized them. I don't think the new mutants ever really stopped being scared of her after that. Thanks, that little episode helped shape all of those relationships from then on. Funny I had forgotten that moment until now. She really really resented how the New Mutants viewed her based on that unwanted glance at my inner turmoil. She was always willing not to judge and was quite frustrated how she was never granted the same curtsy. The hypocrisy of my teammate's behavior constantly hurt._ Cuckoos (Wow, so that's the Jitter. massive emotional cycles as well, never seen this before, sudden deep resentment and pain).

Illyana sat back, placing her back against the cell wall and crossed her arms. "_You really lucked out that time Emma"_ Illyana stated. _"How"_ Emma replied. _"You were this close to being killed by Illyana"_ Illyana stated while holding up her right hand thumb and index finger with just a tiny gap between them. _"She was going to teleport your entire school to Limbo and leave you and everybody in your school to die if I detected the slightest change in Kitty. No, no, Yana did not like anybody messing with what little she felt she had. Count yourself lucky I never detected any changes"._

Emma was slightly taken back by both the story and the constant changes of identification. The Cuckoos issued an unnecessary mental warning Cuckoos (Magik's psyche is really doing that jittery thing you warned us to look for. Um like really jittery. Never seen this before, she's constantly shifting mental states. We think she's flashing back through a lot of memories and most of them are not nice. She getting aggravated and focusing that aggravation on you. Be careful)

_"Do you still feel that way"_ Emma inquired after a moment while putting down the card. Illyana glared at Emma for a few seconds, and then relaxed her stare. "_I guess not. Who am I to judge? You've apparently reformed and are one of the good guys now. Hope for us all I guess. Next card please"._ Cuckoos (Jitters faded, mental state however now slightly different then before the testing started, no idea what that implies)

Emma decided to stop the Rorschach test for now and try some word association. _"Illyana I'm going to say a word and I want you to say the first thing that comes to your mind. Please close your eyes and relax, do some deep breathing and let your mind drift. Let me know when you're ready. Some words will repeat"._ Illyana leaned back, closed her eyes and took up a meditative sitting position. After a few minutes Illyana said "_Ready"._

Emma stated each word and waited for a reply from Illyana, there was a delay of several seconds between each word from Emma.

Blue Red

White Pure

Love Want

Brother Love

Self Hate

Cat Shadow

Friends Betrayed Cuckoos (Hmm both as betrayer and betrayed)

Pride Katya Cuckoos (She heard Pryde, thoughts of her old roomie)

Sky Fly

Fate Escape

Resurrection Rape Cuckoos (Major jitter spike, lots and lots of hate)

Need Deny

Find Hide

Sex No

Food Eat

Love Lost

Dog Run

Child Me

Pixie Envy

Hurt Stop

Beer Yuck Cuckoos (Appears to have only had it once, not a fan)

Truth Fiction

Power Abuse

Island Home

Soul Yes

Intimacy Fear

Hate Destroy  
>Food Pizza<p>

Forgiveness How

Home Wish

Child Not

Power Choices

Blue Mood

Room Cell

Brother Blind

_"All right Illyana, we're just about done"_ Emma said; now I'd like to ask a few direct questions. Illyana opened her eyes and stretched. _"All right, shoot"_. _"How do you feel about your incarceration"_? _"Resigned, slightly resentful, understand the perceived need and the requirements of leadership in that the group must be shown that something is being done about the big bad creation threatening demon"._ Cuckoos (Calm, back to being bored, no jitter)

_"Is there anything you'd like"_? _"Friendships restored, release from this cell, something better then taking sponge baths as you won't let me out of this bomb jacket, a hair cut, and watermelon bubble gum; all in that order. It's not my fault that Danger stepped on some gum and thought it was some type of magical attack. I'm not the one that left the gum on the floor"._ Cuckoos (She's really does want that gum)

_"Last question, how does it feel having your soul back"_? Illyana frowned in thought for a few seconds _"Odd. Things are both more and less clear now. Before everything was very black and white; all painted on a grey canvas. I'm not talking about my vision, I can see colors just fine; but how I thought, how I perceived situations; it was all very straightforward and stark. Now it's like waking up every few days and discovering a new color or scent or flavor. I start to question some of the decisions I've made, I start to see possible alternative plans that I might have done. I find myself becoming more like her, the Illyana of old and that both pleases me and sometimes confuses me with jumbled desires. Such is what it is to be human I suppose"._ Cuckoos (Jitter again but different now, It feels less random and more structured. We see a mental image of a young bird beating its wings, Hope for the future as it were)

_"I'd like to thank you for this session Emma. At first I viewed it as just another round of hectoring but then I realized that I could probe my internal state in ways that I am unable to self probe or possibly self admit. Know thy self as such". _

END REFLECTION

Emma answered Scott's question _"No not really. She's stable and bored. However, mentally she is not really the same person we locked up. Strange was not quiet right about the jitter, it's more like a skyscraper with most of the lights turned off. Some of the lights are always on, the rest turn off/on at random or in patterns; sometimes a light turns on and does not turn off again. The girls and I believe it is more like assimilation, her soul, as it were, is slowly seeping in. In conclusion I guess she's a viable candidate for the new team you want to form". _

_"So what happens if all the lights turn on" _Scott asked after some thought?Emma answered,_ "I don't really know, I hope that leaves her in a fully human mental state. One I think we need to influence by having more social interactions". _

**Part 7: Scott talks about the extinction team and determines if Illyana will join**

Scott sat in a chair facing Illyana's cell, he was dressed in civilian cloths (slacks, shirt, sweater and the like). The back of the chair faced Illyana, and Scott had his arms crossed on the back of the chair resting his head on his arms. Illyana was lying down on her cot, with her eyes closed and had not bothered to get up when Scott came into the cell block.

After a few seconds Illyana started the conversation _"What now Scott"?_ Scott waited a few seconds and then replied _"Illyana I'm forming a new team and I'd like you to be on it. The problem is this, can I trust you"? "You don't" _Illyana answered, "_Please leave off the usual pep talk Scott. It is manifestly obvious you don't trust me". _Illyana opened her eyes, slowly sat up on the cot, and faced Scott, _"Unless this whole bomb jacket thingie and cell is just your way of making me feel special"?_ "_No need for sarcasm Illyana"_ Scott answered with a slight grimace. _"I'd like you on the team for several reasons. You're brother will be on the team and I'd like you there to help keep him in check, and you're porting ability will allow the team to quickly relocate. Your magical abilities are also a major plus, although you will be constrained on any magical usage unless authorized. Keep in mind that when not on a mission or in training, or in a briefing, you will still be confined to this cell". _

_"Beats being in this cell all the time" _Illyana answered after some thought. She raised her hands bringing attention to the prison garb and bomb jacket _"And this"_? _"You will still have to wear it in the cell. For when you are allowed out the __X-Club has created a modified version of your costume, the full body black and yellow suit. It has the same sensors, deterrents and explosive charges to keep you in line. It will allow you to port but you will not be allowed to remain in limbo, magic use will not be allowed unless authorized"._

_"And you talk about trust, I'm trusting you far more Scott. It would rather suck to have some mistake or misunderstanding turn me into burn toast. Oh well, count me in, if just for Peter's sake". _The two sat looking at each other for a few seconds, Illyana felt compelled to state what should be obvious _"Scott you do know that all of your precautions are likely meaningless once I enter limbo"._ _"I was hoping you'd remind me Magik"_ Scott answered, _"I think the X-Club has some surprises even for you, but trust is earned. This is a start". _

Scott got up to go, Illyana had a slight musing look as she said_ "Hmm, I suppose the suit will do for now but I'm beginning to think about a new costume, one that combines the magical armor with something a bit more me. I suppose I'll have to wait until I have more freedom to express myself though". _

**Part 8: Illyana gets some gym time**

Scott, Danger, and Emma look down into an X-Gym danger room from the control room. The room is empty (no program running), just a 30 foot high room with a padded floor that Illyana was currently doing running floor routine gymnastics across (while holding and waving a wooden training sword). She is wearing her black and yellow full body suit (also known as the new mutant killer bee motif). Illyana has had a hair cut and has returned to her beloved bangs.

Danger has been monitoring, Emma and Scott had just come in.

_"So, how is she"_ Scott asked? _"She appears quite physically fit"_ Danger replied, _"In fact too fit. There should at least have been some muscle tone loss after all this time. She did some routine exercises in the cell but this again demonstrates that her physical condition is not fully baseline human. She started out doing some stretches, then she did some improvisation ballet of all things, to Prokofiev the love of three oranges. Then she progressed to aggressive gymnastics accompanied by Meat Loaf I'll do anything for love but I won't do that , Aerosmith Livin' on the Edge, two Rolling Stones songs Sympathy for the Devil and Paint it black, and now gymnastics with sword to Image Dragons' song Demon. __All__ at excessive volume I might add". _The lyrics to Demon could be heard pounding through the walls (so much for the sound proofing).

I wanna hide the truth  
>I wanna shelter you<br>But with the beast inside  
>There's nowhere we can hide<p>

...

Don't wanna let you down  
>But I am hell bound<br>Though this is all for you  
>Don't wanna hide the truth<p>

...

When you feel my heat  
>Look into my eyes<br>It's where my demons hide  
>It's where my demons hide<br>Don't get too close  
>It's dark inside<br>It's where my demons hide  
>It's where my demons hide<p>

Emma chuckled_, "I know the X-Club is probably going to go nuts trying to find hidden meanings in her song selections but I think this is just Illyana playing games with the club and anybody listening. Rather good actually, she's expressing herself. Although one might take it as a teenager playing the stereo extra loud, while being grounded, just to annoy her parents". _

_"We need to put her on gym rotation. I'll want her doing a work out with each Extinction team member at least once every other week"_ Scott stated as he watched Illyana perform back flips while waving the sword. _"Plus I want her working out with as many others as we can get. I want Betty to do sword exercises three times a week and once a week we need teleportation testing to make sure we have a handle on her power signature". "Noted" _Danger replied._ "So far we have had more then a few outright refusals from many of the folks, but Dani appears quite willing". "Likely she just wants an opportunity to punch her as part of the hand to hand training" _Emma stated with a slight laugh.

_"Damn I wish Kitty was still here" _Scott said after a few seconds, _"She'd be the perfect gym partner and social dialog instigator. Well, deal with the cards we have. Emma please meet with each of her gym partners and emphasize the need for social interaction as well as training". _

The three continued to watch as Danger activated a minor training program that resulted in various targets attempting to tackle and or trip Illyana (which she dodged and/or smacked with her training sword). _"Oh, and Danger please turn down the volume"_ Scot concluded.

The song Demon ended and Illyana's next song selection started to play, I'm Too Sexy by Right Said Fred.

I'm too sexy for my love my love my love.  
>Yeah baby<br>Too sexy for my love  
>Love's going to leave me<br>I'm too sexy for my shirt  
>Too sexy for my shirts<br>So sexy it hurts

...

...  
><em>"Ok, so what does this song imply"<em> Danger rhetorically asked. _"Again she's just having fun"_ smirked Emma.

**Part 9: Scott gets some Kitty cat scratches**

It was past 7pm on a Friday night; Scott was in his office catching up on the last of the day's paper work (there was always more paperwork). Scott had just finished reviewing the expenses for the proceeding month (Damn, just how much spandex does this place need) when the computer prompted that there was an incoming video phone call from the Jean Gray school (from Prof Kitty). _"Oh boy, now what"_ Scott mumbled as he clicked Accept.

_"Kitty, what can I do for you?"_ Stock spoke to the frowning Kitty Pryde_. "For one you can put Magik back in her cell where she belongs"_ Kitty replied with a glare. "_I can't believe you're letting her out after what she did. Are you nuts?"_ _"Well she's in her cell as we speak. Illyana is only left out for training, briefings and missions; as you well know Kitty"_ Scott replied while leaning back in his chair. _"She is constrained at all times. Beast even reviewed and approved the constraints built into her field suit. I need her to help constrain Peter if he gets out of hand and Illyana's transport abilities are a valuable asset"_. 

_"I don't know how many times I have to explain it Scott, that's not Illyana you have locked up. I don't know what she really is, but that's not Yana". _

_"I get it Kitty, you're still upset about Peter and the __Juggernaut__ and I assure you that what Illyana did is not being forgotten or glossed over. But I don't get it, you two were best friends and you've been hostile to Illyana ever since you regained the ability to unphase". _

_"Because that's not Yana, Yana died along time ago in Inferno, Illyana died later as well from the virus. That... thing is just pretending to be Yana and is manipulating you all". _

_"Ok, Kitty we've been updating some personality and philological profiles for Illyana that first developed when she returned to stay. You were gone, lost forever we thought, on that damn bullet; so we assigned her to work with some of her old teammates. Our thought was that they would help Illyana reconnect with who she was and with people in general. As we both know that did not work out quite as we thought. We completely misunderstood the level of trauma and the resulting obsessions"._

_"The only trauma I see is the trauma she causes, get real Scott"._

_"Hear me out for just a minute. Lets go back to how Inferno ended. Illyana nobly sacrificed herself to close the gateway and which resulted in her returning to her pre limbo self; however we both know that's total bull. Illyana, your Yana, died. She did sacrifice herself, that's true, but any dispassionate analysis of the events leading up to Inferno shows Illyana on a downward spiral of depression, fear, alienation and isolation. Yes she found a solution to Inferno but frankly it was not just sacrifice, it was blatant suicide. So now assume that you are Illyana and you've just killed yourself, because you can't deal with what you've become, and with no perceived time gap you find yourself re-embodied literally as a demon by your prior enslaver and torturer. Frankly we think she completely lost it, total mental meltdown. Which interestingly she only recovers from when she hears the sound of her nickname from her beloved brother whom she thought was dead. She regains her knowledge of self only to find that every fear she ever had on her behavior has become true. This does not excuse her actions, but it does help explain why". _

_"Scott, all the time I was unable to unphase, this so called Illyana never visited me, never tried to communicate, never reached out. I was only a short walk away. Yana would have"._

_"This in part gets back to the philological profiles. Everything shows an intense self loathing. For what she was, for what she did. This drove the obsessions to regain her soul into a massive feedback loop. She never visited you because likely you were the one person she could not handle manipulating. A major component of the profile is the hypothesis that she does not believe herself worthy, of her friends, of her brother, and likely of you. A cycle that continues"._

_"I just don't believe that Scott, just more evidence that she's playing all of you"._

_"Ok Kitty, for the sake of this argument let's assume that's true. What now? If you can convince me of that then we'll keep her locked up. All medical tests show that this is Illyana, memory, DNA, skills, it's her. I'll give you the chance to convince Emma and I, but I want you to come out here and spend time with Illyana, I think if anybody can talk with Illyana it would be you. We hoped that Dani would be able establish some kind of rampart, but that just appears to be a no go. She's been though quite a bunch, most of which we can't even conceive of, and you would be ideal to try to reach her at a level nobody else can". _

_"Not happening Scott, She corrupted Peter, she'll corrupt your new team, she's not getting a chance to corrupt me". _Kitty terminated the call.

**Part 10: Hope and Illyana briefly chat while waiting for a briefing**

Illyana and Hope are in the Extinction team briefing room, standing by the eastward windows that look towards the bay area. _"So you're like the only non red headed female on this island that Namor doesn't hit on"_ Hope stated with some disbelief. "_He hits on everyone, well except me"_ Hope concluded _"Thinks I'm too young or so he says"_.

_"Namor is not one to respect boundaries"_ Illyana sniffed, _"Extreme jock syndrome. I simply explained that the next time he tried to hit on me, as it were, I'd castrate him. Force he respects". _

_"OMG you didn't say that, did you" _Hope said as she giggled. Illyana raised one eyebrow_ "I did". "And what did he do then" _Hope inquired. _"Gave me that whole Namor would not deign to lower himself by yada yada yada imperial spiel. Boring really"_ Illyana concluded as she turned to walk to her seat at the briefing table.

Authors note: Namor liked a challenge, but a castrating blond demonic babe with an overly protective steel mutant brother who just happened to also have the powers of the Juggernaut and had anger management issues was a bit much (he also really did not like how Illyana's face had lit up as she had described just how she would perform the castration, ouch!). In addition, there was nobody else in Illyana's life that would have any angst upon being replaced by the obviously superior Namor. Namor also reflected upon the fact that having a demonic Ex could lead to truly dreadful complications. Also, Namor was not really sure just who would end up taking who (the idea oddly excited him; which also bothered him at the same time).

**Part 11: Scott talks with Illyana about the upcoming Hope battle**

Scott is sitting in a chair facing Illyana's cell. He was dressed in his combat costume. Illyana was, as usual, still in her prison garb with the bomb jacket. Illyana is sitting on her bunk facing Scott. "_I believe the Avengers are going to come here to try to take Hope away from us"_ Scott stated. _"It won't be any half measures; they'll come with all that they got. That will likely also include Dr. Strange. Magik, I need you to come up with a way to neutralize Strange"._

_"Should be easy, after all he's only what, the sorcerer supreme of earth"_ Illyana sarcastically snorted. _"That's asking for quite a lot Scott. I assume you know what that going to mean"._ _"Yes, full access to your abilities and a completely disabled field suit" _Scott answered. _"Not just disabled, a suit without any containment devices. After all, something disabled can always be re-enabled" _Illyana countered. _"I really don't like the idea of being a brief and poor quality imitation of the human torch. Moreover, you're going to have to disable the bindings that Strange cast on me when this whole imprisonment exercise began. That includes the ones I know about and the ones you think I don't know about. Afterwards I'll handle the ones that Strange likely cast that you don't know about. This may take some time so you may not have much time to think about this". _

_"Already have, Danger deactivate the cell and disable the bomb jacket" _Scott replied. Scott stood up as the cell door opened and Illyana stepped out. Danger entered the cell block, walked over to Illyana and began to assist Scott in removing the bomb jacket. _"Lima India Mars Bravo Orio Bravo X-ray"_ Scott said as they got to the final safely code. Scott and Danger removed the jacket from Illyana. _"And"_ Illyana said as she looked at Scott. _"Remitto tibi vincula proiectus"_ Scott stated as he repeated the words Dr. Strange had taught him.

There was the sound like a breaking wine glass and the ghostly impression of a chain falling at Illyana's feet with all links broken. _"Finally"_ Illyana murmured as she stretched and shook her head, her hair waving about, as if she was shaking off encumbrances. As she did this her prison garb morphed into her black and yellow costume.

_"Much better, now please wait a moment"_ Illyana said as she stepped through a teleportation disk. Before Scott could question Illyana as to what she was doing another teleportation disk appeared and she stepped back into the room. _"There all set, ready for Strange"_ Illyana declared. _"That's it"_ Scott asked,_ "I would have thought it'd take more time"? "I've been gone two days in limbo time Scott" _Illyana replied "_Setting up a trap for Strange is neither easy or quick. I'll fill you in on the details while we ride the elevator up__"_. Scott suddenly noticed Illyana's hair was wet and he could swear he smelled jasmine shampoo, _"Did you just take a shower"_ he asked with some disbelief. Illyana promptly materialize a small towel and started vigorously drying her hair_. "Scott, I've been in limbo for two days, plus for all these many months I've been having to clean myself using moist towelettes due to the bomb jacket. A long hot shower was definitely in order"_.

Scott wanted to press the issue but wisely decided this as one of these female moments (such as he frequently had with Emma) and that he should just move on. "_We'll need to set the stage so Strange thinks I'm gong to Limbo to enable all of you to escape. If we've lucky he'll follow me"._ Illyana stated while they walked to the elevator.

**Part 12: Magik's Battle with Strange **

The scene, Dr Strange hovering in some kind of blazing limbo cavern. Illyana is off to one side of the cavern in her Darkchilde incarnation, her sword in her left hand, eyes a glow.

_"You're a talented girl Illyana, but did you really think you could sneak your friends out thought limbo without my noticing"_ Strange stated with a slight negative nod of his head. _"Oh I was hoping you would notice Dr. Strange. I just wasn't sure you were actually dumb enough to come here"._ Illyana replied as worm like demons began to erupt from the ground around her. Strange mystically felt all exits from limbo close tight.

_"Surrender now Illyana, there is no way you can win this fight"_ Strange offered as he landed on the ground, _"You're simply out of your league"._ Illyana waved her sword towards Strange and the demons screamed and started to advance _"Lets try this for starters and see how you do"_ Illyana rebutted with a snarl. _"Childishly simple"_ Strange sighed as he used an appropriate invocation from the scrolls of Vishanti. The demons shrieked and disembodied.

_"Invoco te vincula, quasi unus impotentem" _Strange uttered. Illyana screamed as she dropped her soul sword, which promptly faded away. She collapsed onto the burning ground while mystic energies wrapped and bound her. She ended up curled into a fetal position, within a green ball of energy. _"Tsk, tsk, you have much to learn child"_ Strange stated he walked up to her, shaking his head. _"I placed some extra bindings upon you when you were first locked up; ones I never told Scott about. I could sense the bindings were still functional just moments ago in Utopia and when I came here. This was simply no contest at all"_ Strange finished as he stared down upon her struggling bound form. _"Guess I over estimated your abilities, well a simple fight is always the best, time to go"_.

Strange raised his hands and traveled back to earth with the bound Illyana, or so he tried. Strange and Illyana stayed right they were_. "Odd, limbo is still sealed. You shouldn't be able to hold limbo closed when you are so bound" _Strange stated while staring at Illyana. Strange started to get a bad feeling, it got worse as Illyana faded away. The fires reduced themselves, leaving just a pale flickering red glow, the cavern walls now lost in darkness.

_"Tsk, tsk"_ a voiced breathed in his ear. Strange spun around, nobody was there. Strange cast various protections and revealing spells. He could feel something wrong with the protection spells, they felt brittle and weak. The revealing spells showed nothing. An illumination incantation briefly flickered and faded out. Strange felt a very female form press tightly against his back and two arms wrapped around him like a lover; again a breathy voice in his ear _"I guess I'm not the only one who has much to learn"._ He tried to grab the unseen arms but his hands simply went thought them as if they were not there.

_"I transferred your bindings to a facsimile, that I had previously created, when I port'ed here" _the voice murmured in his ear, he felt a slight kiss on his neck. _"It took over a day to create her and to prep the spells, your bindings were quite strong. I spent the second day creating this entire setup, it's all one big interwove entrapment and binding spell. Only in limbo could I create a spell of such power." _Strange felt a leg wrap around one of his legs, one part of his mind noted that felt like it had a foot; not a hoof. "_Remember when you did the bindings for Scott, I voluntarily participated, and I added my powers to the bindings as well. This formed a link between us, similar in how a sorcerer binds an apprentice. In this case it left you vulnerable to me". _Strange felt a slight love bit on his earlobe_. "The final key was your attempt to invoke the bindings. Sorry about having to taking such liberties, well not really, but the ritual requires it."_ Strange could feel her face nuzzling the back of his head. Nothing he attempted physically or mystically was making any difference. _"Now your binding reflects back upon you. You shall not be able to find me or those I hide, you shall have no power over me. Non videbitis me, et non viderunt. Vacate, ut dormienti_".

Strange slowly collapsed onto the floor of the cavern, as he did so Magik slowly materialized around him, lowering him to the floor. The cavern faded away as well leaving limbo's throne room. She laughed once tiredly, "_That was fun, wasn't completely sure that would actually work"_. Magik stood and briefly looked down on Strange. _"Hell Lord Strange, you really need to remember what that means"_. Illyana briefly closed her eyes and gestured. Strange transformed into Illyana and Illyana to Strange, the now disguised Illyana then picked up the disguised Dr. Strange and using a dimensional relocation spell, rather then her usual porting disks, to return to Utopia.


End file.
